


One-One

by Winters_stars21



Category: Infinity Train
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: The short story of how Tulip meets One-One





	

Tulip paced back and forth.

She had been stuck on the train for at least four days from what she could tell. The train seemed so far seemed to be...infinite.

Right now, she was trying to figure out how to get out of this strange flower room.

Too bad a girl named Tulip had allergies. 

How ironic.

She sneezed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket and sighed. She'd been in this room for _hours_ and couldn't figure out how to open the door to got to the _next_ car and then the _next_ car.

The car wasn't just full of flowers, it had other various species of plants as well. Lichen, moss, young maples, ivy, sunflowers, roses and even tulips.

The moon was peaking through the windows and the skylight. It was clearly night, Tulip had been in the car since sunset.

She laid down on the grassy floor and stared at the stars. It was truly a beautiful night, Tulip could spot many of the constellations and could tell the stories that came with them. For example Aquarius, was the story about a young man named Ganymede. Ganymede was spotted by Zeus when he was tending his father's sheep. The God of the sky wanted to take the young man for a lover.

He was Zeus, of course he did.

Zeus made Ganymede into a cup-bearer and his lover, the young man didn't really like being treated like that so he dumped the cups out. The water fell to Earth and caused a world flooding from the rain. Zeus was about to punish his lover when he decided he had been unkind to the young man and instead of punishing Ganymede, Zeus made him immortal as the constellation Aquarius.

Summary: Zeus is horrible, Ganymede is made into immortal cup-bearer. Who wouldn't _love_ being made into a bunch of stars?

Tulip sighed. She's betting she has it worse than the cup-bearer.

Suddenly a rustling came from the bush next to her head.

She grabbed her backpack and stared at the bush, waiting for a horrible monster with a buch of tentacles to jump out and eat her with it's beak. 

Fortunately, it wasn't a tentacle monster.

Instead, a small white ball rolled out. Tulip eyed it with distrust, and poked it with a stick she had grabbed. 

Suddenly the ball jumped up. Tulip backed up in fear as it turned around and seemed to stare at her. 

"Hello!" It said with happiness. Tulip hit it with her stick as soon as it had spoken. The small ball flew into the air and landed a couple feet away in a patch of clovers.

It shook itself off glancing at her. "I knew she'd do that", It muttered in a different voice. Tulip raised her stick up and hoped she appeared threateningly. "What are you? Another kind of trick?! I'm not falling for anymore of those!"

It looked up at her. "We are One-One. Sad-One and me, Glad-One! We've been stuck on this train as far as we can remember!" It said cheerfully.

Tulip raised an eyebrow. "One-One? Interesting name, what're you doing here?" She asked the strange creature. One-One answered in a depressed voice. "I don't know, I thought you would kill us and end our suffering.." It sighed. "When you do kill us, can you write our obituary?" It asked.

Tulip stared at One-One. "I really don't even know you." She stated, but lowered her stick. One-One answered in the happy voice. "Oh, don't mind him. We've been following you for the last couple of cars! We haven't seen a human in years!" 

The girl cocked her head and kneeled next to the creature staring at it. "You mean, there's been people here?! When was the last time you've seen one?"

One-One answered in the depressed voice. "Many years ago. He was brutally killed by a manticore. The manticore ate him after it killed him, you're now standing on his bones." 

Tulip jumped and backed up in horror. "Gross! What happened to the manticore?"

Glad-One answered. "Absolutely nothing! It's still here!" It said cheerfully. 

A roar came near from where Tulip had walked in.

The girl made a quick decision. She grabbed One-One and stuffed him in her backpack, grabbed her stick and ran to the opposite side of the car as fast as possible. 

She spotted the door hidden by a few trees and set her backpack down next to it.

The door was the same as the other ones, but the way to get outside was always different.

One-One climbed out of Tulip's backpack and glanced at the door. Sad-One spoke this time. "Gentlemen Take Polaroids." He muttered in that depressed voice of his.

The door opened as the manticore appeared. 

Tulip ran out with One-One and her backpack before she was able to get a good look at it. Once outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

One-One had saved her life and she had only just met the strange creature.

Tulip smiled. "How did you know the passwords to get out?" She asked curiously. Glad-One responded. "We've been in there for ages! Of course we know how to get out!" It said happily.

Tulip laughed. "Pretty weird passwords, 'Gentlemen Take Polaroids'? I can't help but wonder who created this thing..." She trailed off.

Sad-One spoke. "Whoever did must have created us as well. We've been here our whole life. Probably made us just to see us die."

The girl shook her head and stood up. "I doubt that. Hey...uh, One-One? Do you want to come with me? I'm trying to figure out how to get off this train." Glad-One jumped up and down in joy. "Of course we will!!!" 

Tulip chuckled. "Come on then, get yourselves into my backpack. We have more cars ahead of us. Let's hope I can take a nap in one of them."

So the girl and the creature set off to the next car, hoping to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that was fun pretty fun to write! I hope you guys have seen the pilot for this, it's really good!! I do hope it gets made into a show because that would be amazing!!!!
> 
> Well...kudos and comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
